Move your hand...NOW!
by Yama's Chica
Summary: Second Chapter up! A little short, but working on it! S+S, E+T, & Y+C!
1. The party begins!

Okay, let me just start by saying my best friend and I are online and e- mailing each other back and forth. Now you may think it's dumb, but anything's fun after having stupid butt exams! GRRR!!! Hehehehe ^_^;; Anyway, we don't own CCS!! We don't own Pepsi Twist either...O.o cause it tastes funny and makes you want to throw-up after you drink it! OTAY!!!!  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Yamasaki, and Chiharu: 14  
  
Ummmm, if we add more characters they can be as old as you want! YAY!! ^_^;;  
  
ON WITH THE FIC!!!!  
  
One day Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Yamasaki, and Chiharu were burrowing to the center of the Earth, because their teacher had told them that the Earth was hollow. Naturally, they had to investigate.  
  
"You do know that back in 1400's the sdflhjdghnjsdg people were famous for building huge moles to burrow deep into the earth and people still think that they're in the grou-" Yamasaki was cut off by Chiharu hitting him upside the head with her mallet.  
  
"STOP LYING!!!!!" She yelled in frustration.  
  
"OH MYLANTA!!! There are the mole people now!" Eriol gasped. then the mole people chase after Chiharu for not believing in them. When they come back they report to the sensei-san that they're are indeed mole people, and just to celebrate Tomoyo decides to invite all the mole-seekers to her house for a mini-party!  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!! You're the coolest!! What kind of party will we have???" Sakura asked while having millions of fun party thoughts running through her head. (Wow, it's really close to Christmas and you can tell! Hehehehehe)  
  
"I dunno, just all of you guys come over and we'll figure out something to do!" Tomoyo said gleefully.  
  
That night the teens brought over all of the decorations that they could muster. The decorations were not the most important. The tequila was!  
  
"I know, let's play twister!!" (Meeeep, we don't own that either!) Yamasaki suggested pulling it out of his big purple bag of fun games for sleepovers and wild nights!  
  
"Okay!" Everyone agreed.  
  
"WAIT!!!" Screamed Tomoyo, "I need my video camera!!"  
  
They all facevaulted.  
  
"Okay!! I got it! Let's start!" Tomoyo said while setting up the camera so you got a full view of the whole game. (hey, she wanted to play too ya know! ^_^)  
  
"Who's going to spin?" asked Sakura, not wanting to be picked.  
  
"How about you?" said Tomoyo (because hey, she wanted to play too ya know! ^_^)  
  
"I'll spin!" Shouted a very hyper Kero.  
  
"KERO!!!! I TOLD YOU TO STAY HOME!!!" Shouted Sakura at the mini-guardian.  
  
Give me pudding and I'll leave!" Kero said demanding his most favorite dessert.  
  
"Can't we just kick the stuffed animal out?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"WHO YOU CALLING STUFFED YOU BRAT?!" Kero shouted defending himself.  
  
"GRRRRR" They both growled while having a glare contest.  
  
"KERO!!! YOU STAY AND SPIN, I'LL GET YOU PUDDING THEN YOU LEAVE!" Sakura shouted while pulling Kero away by the tail.  
  
Eriol flicks Kero across the room and he hits the wall.  
  
"OUCH!!! hehehe, okay let's play!!!" said Kero after flying it off. "Right hand on Chiharu's butt."  
  
Yamasaki does the action.  
  
"I mean green." said Kero with a chuckle.  
  
"I caught it all on film!!!" said Tomoyo.  
  
Yamasaki and Chiharu both go 10 different shades of pink and red.  
  
"Okay, gaki left foot yellow." Kero said glaring at Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran proceeded to do the action.  
  
~5 minutes later and 2 people out~  
  
"Eriol, if you don't move you hand in two seconds, I will bite it off myself!" Syaoran said.  
  
"Does this position make you uncomfortable my little descendent?" Eriol asked. "SPIN THE DAMN WHEEL KERO!" Kero spun it and Eriol moved his hand to a red circle.  
  
Kero flies over to Syaoran and tickles him and says "Can we stop playing? I want pudding!"  
  
"Hee hee hee stoppit you stupid rat hee hee." said Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran falls on top of Sakura and blushes insanely. "I'm sorry Sakura!" Syaoran gets up quickly and holds out his hand to help Sakura up. "It's okay Syaoran!" Sakura replies and smiles at him causing him to blush even more.  
  
"AWWWW!! I GOT IT ON TAPE!! KAWAII!!" Tomoyo yelped.  
  
"And we're down to two! Eriol and Tomoyo!" Kero spun it again and had Tomoyo move her right hand to blue, now she was practically hovering over Eriol and having a hard time controlling the blush that started creeping upon her pale face.  
  
"Look it's Elvis!!!" said Eriol to get attention away from the twister game, knowing that Tomoyo was a HUGE fan.  
  
"Where?!?!" said Tomoyo turning his head and loosing balance.  
  
"Nice strategy, where's my pudding?!?!" said Kero  
  
"Let's go make some" everyone said at once. That left Eriol and Tomoyo alone together.  
  
Tomoyo got up off of Eriol and apologized for falling, then hit him up side the head for saying Elvis was there! "YOU MEANIE!" She playfully punched his shoulder.  
  
"BYE KERO!" The group yelled in unison minus the Eriol and Tomoyo of course.  
  
They all went back into the living room and sat in a circle.  
  
"Truth or dare Yamasaki?" Chiharu asked him.  
  
"We're playing truth or dare?" Yamasaki asked. "Can you think of anything better to do?" Chiharu asked smiling at him.  
  
"Yeeeeeeeeees!!!" said Yamasaki  
  
"Like?" asked Chiharu  
  
"Can't think right now Damnit!!! Let's go outside, DAMNIT!!! I can't think in here Damnit!!! I'm claustrophobic DAMNIT!!!" said Yamasaki more irritable than usual.  
  
"Um, I'll take that as a dare!" Chiharu said with an evil grin on her face.  
  
"Errrrr, okay Chiharu...what's my dare?" Asked the suddenly calm Yamasaki.  
  
"I dare you to go into Tomoyo's mom's closet and get her dress go to the bathroom and get her lipstick and eyeshadow, then come back down here." said Chiharu.  
  
Upstairs- "The red one or the Blue?" asked Yamasaki, oblivious to which was his colour.  
  
"Ummmm... the red, and while you are asking get the blue eyeshadow." said Chiharu  
  
"If you want my body and you think I'm sexy..." Yamasaki sung to himself as he looked through the makeup cases. When he was in the bathroom he looked through the medicine cabinets and discovered and yellow rubber ducky!  
  
"Rubber ducky you're the one! You make bathtime so much fun, rubber duckkkky!" Yamasaki sang loudly.  
  
He got into the dress and put on the make-up then ran downstairs. "You think I'm sexxxxy, you want to kiiiiiiiss meee, you want to daaaate meee, you think I'm gorgeoooous!" He ran up to Chiharu and sat in her lap singing.  
  
Chiharu pushed him off her lap and practically screamed at him, "There's something disgustingly disturbing about you in a dress and make-up sitting on my lap, okay, but I like it... even though it wasn't part of the dare. I heard you getting it on with the rubber."  
  
"It was a rubber ducky you sick, sick girl!!! I didn't know you thought like that. I saw that in there, too." said Yamasaki suggestively. "Can I get out of this outfit now?"  
  
"Sure, you don't have to suffer anymore." Tomoyo answered.  
  
Yamasaki ran up the stairs and back down the stairs all back to his normal self.  
  
"Alright, my turn," he said looking at everyone "I pick...Eriol, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare." Eriol replied very sure of himself.  
  
"Okay then, I dare you to take off your boxers and freeze them in Tomoyo's freezer." Yamasaki grinned. "Demo, you have to put them back on after 4 hours."  
  
Eriol reluctantly got up and went into the bathroom and came out with boxers in hand and put them in the freezer. "My turn." He grinned evilly at Syaoran. 


	2. Syaoran's dare

Second chapter! Sorry it took so long!  
  
Disclaimer: My friend and I don't own CCS!  
  
Now! On with the fic!  
  
  
  
"I've seen that evil glare in your eye before... HURRY UP AND ASK HIM ALREADY!!!" said Tomoyo like a mad dog.  
  
"Reow...calm down Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said to her best friend.  
  
"Well, he isn't asking and I know he's got something evil up his sleeve and I'm just a tad bit impatient to hear what it is!" Tomoyo replied smiling at Eriol.  
  
"Li...I dare you to go upstairs and jump out the window. Just kidding! But not about the stair thing. So, go upstairs and bring a friend up there with you, but make sure their name starts with an 'S' and not yourself! Okay? You got all that? NOW GO!" Eriol said.  
  
"Wait...what do this 'S' and I do up there?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"You must...**dun dun dun** kiss....all the doors upstairs...together and then you must go to Tomoyo's mamma's bedroom and take a bath together, but you must wear Tomoyo's mamma's pajamas. Okay?"  
  
"......" Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other blankly and got up.  
  
"How will you know that we're doing it?" Sakura asked.  
  
Tomoyo put a cute, but secretly ugly and rigged with cameras, hat on Sakura and Syaoran's heads. "Now, everything is ready, go forth and may the force be with you."  
  
Syaoran and Sakura made their way upstairs and kissed every door up there. "This is such a weird dare...Eriol and Tomoyo should never brainstorm their evil schemes together." Sakura said after kissing the last door.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Now we need to go get those pajamas." Syaoran and Sakura made their way to Tomoyo's mom's room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Downstairs~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is hilarious!" Chiharu laughed while watching the T.V. screen. Tomoyo had made it so that what ever Sakura and Syaoran were doing would be on the screen, live for them all to see.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Upstairs (again ^_^)~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They found Sonomi's pajamas (veeeeeeery pretty) and soon changed into them...in separate places of course!  
  
"Mine are silky!" Syaoran said caressing his stomach. "I feel pretty, oh so pretty!"  
  
"Stop messing around! Let's get this dare over with!" Sakura said jumping into the tub.  
  
Syaoran pouts and crosses his arms, "You're no fun!" And he gets in too.  
  
"So, what are we supposed to do in here?" Sakura asked.  
  
"RUBBER DUCKY!!" Syaoran shouted while hugging the rubber ducky he just found.  
  
".....What would Sonomi want with a rubber ducky?" Sakura asked. "AND WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN SMOKING SYAORAN-KUN?!"  
  
"Well, don't tell anyone but.... just kidding," said Syaoran playfully  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised, but tell me why HAVE you been acting so weird lately?" Sakura asked with a raise of her brow.  
  
"Well, I think we've been up here long enough!" Syaoran said, jumping out of the tub and going to a different bathroom to change into his normal clothes.  
  
Sakura just sat in the tub, stunned. Then, she got up and changed back to her normal outfit and went back downstairs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~(Back Downstairs, AGAIN)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You guys got really into it, didn't you?" Said Yamazaki at the sight of Sakura's wet hair. At that the faces of the daring teens got red.  
  
"Yep! It was fun!" Sakura beamed.  
  
"Tomoyo, why does your mom have a rubber ducky in her bathroom?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Oh! How did Mr. Bubbles get in there? I mean.... ummmm..." said Tomoyo trying to recover the slip of her tongue.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA." Everyone cried out in laughter.  
  
"OKAY, okay next dare!!!" said Tomoyo.  
  
"Okay...Chiharu...truth or dare?" Syaoran asked her.  
  
"Ummmmm, truth!" Chiharu said.  
  
"Okay...Why do you get so mad at Yamakazi for telling lies?" Syaoran asked, kind of upset that she didn't pick dare.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!! ^_^ Please review! 


End file.
